A Little Sun Rises
by Raven Shadowrose
Summary: Jeff and Emilie's baby is about to be born, this story is a companion piece to the story To Catch a Falling Star.


**Title: A little Sun Rises**

**Author: Raven Shadowrose**

**Rating: K+**

**Pairing: Jeff/Emilie**

**Summary: Jeff and Emilie's baby is about to be born. This story is a companion piece to the story To Catch a Falling Star.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters from Casualty, all original characters and the story are my property and I do not give permission for them to be used.**

* * *

Jeff was lay on the bed next to Emilie, he was watching her as she slept, he was careful not to move about too much as he didn't want to wake her. He was glad she was sleeping, she'd had quite a few nights during her pregnancy where she hadn't been able to sleep. There had been a few days where Emilie had had to sleep in the afternoon as she had been so tired. The weight of her bump towards the later stages of her pregnancy meant that Emilie had often found it hard to get comfortable. Jeff felt for Emilie, she'd had morning sickness at the beginning of the pregnancy and a lot of backache at the end. He tried to help her feel better in whatever way he could; massaging her back usually helped to ease her pain. Lying on her side helped Emilie to sleep, Jeff had bought her a pillow that helped to support her bump during the night. He noticed that Emilie had been sleeping a lot better than she had before he had bought her the pillow.

Emilie was now thirty-nine weeks pregnant, she had been having regular check ups with the midwife. The last examination had revealed that her cervix had fully thinned out and had dilated to two centimetres. Jeff couldn't wait to meet the baby, he wanted to hold her in his arms. Emilie had been having fake contractions for a few days, though those had given way to more regular contractions. The midwife had come out to check Emilie over and said she could stay at home for the time being, she was in early labour and there had been no need to rush to the hospital as it was likely to be days before the baby was born. Jeff was trying to keep Emilie as calm as possible, it would help her to have a natural birth if she was kept calm and relaxed. He was making sure that she ate at regular intervals and drank enough water. He also ran her a bath whenever she needed one and gave her a massage whenever the pain in her back got too much for her, taking care of Emilie and the baby was his priority.

Jeff gently kissed Emilie on the head as she started to wake up, he let his hand rest on her stomach and he traced little patterns over it. 'Morning princess.'

'Morning.' Jeff smiled at his wife and kissed her on the head again.

'How is our little one?'

'I think she's quite comfortable in there.'

'How is her mummy?'

'I'm okay, though I wish I could give birth to her soon.'

'Of course you do, you've been pregnant for a long time.'

'I know, it won't be long now, I can feel how much my body has changed in the past few weeks.'

'You'll let me know when you need to go to hospital, won't you?'

'I will, though I think you'll be able to tell.'

'Promise me.'

'I promise. Jeff, are you worried about something?'

'I want you both to be safe, I don't want to lose either of you.'

'You're not going to lose us, everything will be fine, you'll see.'

'I know, you're right.' Jeff put his other hand on Emilie's belly, he wanted to protect her and the child that was still inside her stomach.

Emilie adjusted the pillow that was supporting her stomach, she was grateful to Jeff for buying it for her, having it supporting her belly helped her to sleep better. She remembered the first time that she'd had a fake contraction, Jeff had almost taken everything out to the car ready to go to the hospital. Emilie smiled fondly at the memory, it had taken her a while to reassure Jeff that she wasn't going into labour. She knew he was being cautious because he wanted her and their daughter to be well looked after. She'd had a few more fake contractions since that first one, though Jeff had been a lot calmer during them. Emilie knew her body was preparing itself for birth, her contractions were now painful, though they were still very far apart. She was trying to rest as much as possible, she would need her strength for when her labour really kicked in.

Jeff supported Emilie as she changed position on the bed, she sometimes found the pain of her contractions eased if she moved about a bit. 'Emilie, there are things we could try that might move on your labour a little bit.'

'Oh, really, what did you have in mind?'

'Sex and curry,' Jeff said with a smile.

'You do know those things are a myth, right?'

'Are they? We could always try them both at the same time, just to be certain they're a myth.'

'You'll be trying to get in watching the football and fetching you a beer from the fridge next.' Jeff heard the amusement in Emilie's voice, he knew that she had taken his comments in good humour. 'As much as we want our little one here with us, she's only going to pop out when she's good and ready to,' Emilie said.

'I know, our little princess isn't in a hurry.'

'I doubt I could manage any sort of sex at all with this bump, I think you'd roll right off me and on to the floor.' Jeff heard Emilie laugh and he laughed with her, he liked that she still had her sense of humour even though she was heavily pregnant and feeling uncomfortable a lot of the time. He stroked his hand over Emilie's belly and gently kissed her, he wanted her to know how much he loved her. 'Emilie, I love you, I hope you know it.'

'I know, it's in your eyes. I love you too.' Jeff smiled and held Emilie close to him, he knew how much she loved him, it was in her eyes too.

Sophia was working on an assignment for college in the kitchen, she was trying to stay quiet as it was possible that her dad and Emilie were still asleep. She had walked and fed Little Abs so that her dad and Emilie wouldn't have to do it. Emilie had been in early stage labour for a few days, it was likely that she could go into active labour at any moment. Sophia was trying to help her dad and Emilie in any way she could, she wanted her dad and Emilie to be proud of her. She liked Emilie, she had made her dad very happy, she was good for him. Sophia couldn't wait for her baby sister to be born, she hoped she would be able to hold her as soon as possible after the birth. She smiled when she thought of the clothes she'd bought for her sister, Emilie and her dad had loved them, Sophia couldn't wait for her to wear them.

Jeff went into the kitchen to find Sophia working at the table, he thought she was lost in her work until she looked up. 'Dad, is Emilie okay?'

'She's fine, I'm going to take her some breakfast, she needs to keep her strength up.'

'Dad, does every labour take as long as the one Emilie is having?'

'Most of them do, the body has to prepare for the moment when Emilie will push the baby out. It's more of a marathon than a race, Emilie and the baby will be ready in their own time.'

'Are you ready?'

'I think so, I hope so. I remember what it was like when you and your brother were born.'

'What was it like?'

'Childbirth involves a lot of pain at some stages, I'm trying to prepare myself for seeing Emilie in that pain. I want to be there and help her through it as much as I can.'

'You'll be all right dad, I know Emilie will want you with her and holding her hand.'

'I hope so, I really do want to be there when our little girl is born.'

'Of course you will be there,' Sophia said with a smile. Jeff took some comfort from talking to his daughter, he was glad she had faith in him.

Sophia carried on working on her assignment as her dad made breakfast for Emilie, she was proud of him for moving on with his life after everything he had been through. Emilie had said very little about the time after Polly had been shot, her dad had said even less about it, though Sophia had an idea it had been very difficult for them both. Sophia had an idea that her dad and Emilie wanted to put the past behind them, they wanted to move on from the bad times. She was happy that the bad times hadn't split her dad and Emilie up, it was obvious how much they loved each other. 'Dad, you and Emilie are so meant for each other.'

'Thanks princess.'

'I mean it, I can see how much you make each other happy.'

'I'm a lucky man, Emilie has brought so much to my life.' Sophia watched her dad play with his wedding ring. 'The day Emilie agreed to marry me is one of the happiest days of my life. I didn't know how many hard times were to come after that day.'

'The time when Polly got injured in the college?'

'Yeah, Emilie refused to give up on me, she refused to let me go even when I tried to push her away to keep her safe. She kept going when it felt as though everything was falling apart.'

'She did that because she loves you.'

'I know, her love for me was stronger than any attempt I made to keep her away from me.' Sophia went over to her dad and she hugged him, she felt him hug her back and kiss her on the head. 'Dad, I'm proud of you and I love you.'

'I love you too princess.' Sophia heard the emotions in her dad's voice, she hugged him tighter, she would always be proud of him and she wanted him to know it.

Emilie turned onto her other side, she was finding it hard to lie in one position for more than a few minutes. She took a deep breath and massaged her back, it helped with the pains she was getting. She'd noticed that her contractions were starting to speed up, they had gone from every half an hour to every ten minutes, though they were still only lasting around thirty seconds. Emilie knew she'd have to tell Jeff eventually, though she wanted to wait until her contractions were quite a bit closer together. Emilie placed her hand on her bump, it helped her to feel close to her daughter. 'I think you're going to be daddy's little princess when you arrive. Your dad is a good man and I love him, he loves us too, we're lucky to have him.' Emilie moved her hand over her bump again and she smiled. 'All of this has been worth it, the morning sickness, the sleepless nights, the backache and the changes in my mood. You have lots of people who can't wait to meet you, you are loved by those people already.' A familiar feeling of fullness in Emilie's stomach made her smile again. 'I can even deal with the almost constant need to go to the toilet now that you're bigger, my precious little girl.' Emilie carefully got up off the bed and went to the bathroom, she knew she couldn't wait too long as the baby was pressing against her bladder.

Jeff took the tray with Emilie's breakfast on upstairs, Sophia had helped him to make it. He thought about how proud he was of Sophia, she was doing very well at college. She'd also taken on extra work around the house now that Emilie was close to giving birth. Jeff knew that Emilie appreciated the help, he appreciated Sophia's help too, it meant that Emilie could rest a lot more. Sophia had looked after Emilie when he'd had to work, it put his mind at rest to know Emilie had someone looking after her should she go into labour. Jeff was grateful he had a few days off work, it meant he could be with Emilie now she was in early labour. He pushed open the door to the bedroom and saw Emilie sat on the edge of their bed. Jeff put the tray down on the bed and he sat next to Emilie. 'Emilie, what are you doing out of bed?'

'I went to the bathroom, our daughter is taking up most of the room in my belly. I wanted to get dressed too, I want to wear something other than pyjamas.'

'I see, come on princess, I have breakfast for you, you need to eat.'

'I know, I am going to need my strength to get through the rest of the labour that is to come.'

'You can do it princess, I know you can.' Jeff kissed Emilie on the head and he watched her as she ate some of the breakfast he had prepared for her.

Emilie knew that Jeff was watching her to make sure that she ate something, she knew he would worry about her if she didn't have something to eat. She finished the piece of toast she had been eating and went to reach for the other one when she felt another contraction starting. Emilie put her hand on her belly, the contraction felt a lot more painful than the other ones she'd had so far. 'Emilie, are you all right? Talk to me princess.' Emilie shook her head and closed her eyes, the pain was too much, she couldn't talk through it. 'Okay princess, just breathe, it will be over soon.' She felt Jeff rubbing her back and whispering words of encouragement to her. Emilie took a deep breath and let it go again, the pain was subsiding and she slowly opened her eyes. 'Jeff, we need to go to the hospital, my contractions are getting closer together, we can't wait any longer.'

'Okay princess, I'll get everything ready to go and let the hospital know that we're coming.' Emilie felt Jeff kiss her on the head and she watched him get up and pick up the bag for the hospital.

The journey to the hospital had been a quick one, Jeff was thankful that there had been little traffic on the roads. Emilie had been checked over by the midwife and was almost fully dilated, she only had another three centimetres to go. Jeff knew that this was going to be the worst part, transition was the most painful time of labour for most women. He hoped that Emilie's transition would be over quickly, the quicker it was over then the less pain she would be in. Sophia was outside the room, she had let Dixie and John know that Emilie was now in hospital to have the baby. He'd also asked her to let Emilie's parents know what was happening. Jeff was grateful to Sophia for telling people everything that was happening, he needed to focus on Emilie and the baby. He helped Emilie into the t-shirt she had packed and changed into the clothes he had brought with him. Emilie had decided to give birth in a birthing pool. Jeff hoped that the warm water would ease Emilie's pain and help her to feel more comfortable. Tanya, the midwife, had checked Emilie over again and was happy for her to use the birthing pool. Jeff had dimmed the lights, he'd read it could make the birth easier for Emilie if the room was a bit darker. 'Are you ready princess?'

'I'm ready.' Jeff carefully helped Emilie into the pool and he sat against the side.

'Come here sweetheart.' He wrapped his arms around Emilie and kissed her cheek as she rested her back against him. 'Are you comfortable? Are you in pain?'

'I'm comfortable, for now anyway.'

'Don't suffer in pain, we have the gas and air for you to use, if you need it then let me know.'

'I will, though the transition phase is just starting, I have a feeling I may need it before the end.'

'I wish I could take the pain from you princess.'

'You're sweet Jeff, it's a good sort of pain, it means our daughter will be born.'

'She'll be as beautiful as her mother.' Jeff kissed Emilie on the cheek, he held her close to him to keep her safe and warm during her labour.

Sophia heard Emilie crying out in pain from inside the room, she wondered how her dad was coping, it must be hard for him to see Emilie in so much pain. She'd had several messages from Dixie and John, they both wanted regular updates on how everything was going. She hadn't heard from Dixie since she'd said she would get everyone together and get the house ready for when her dad and Emilie came home with the new baby. She sensed that Dixie had been quite excited when she heard that the baby was coming. Sophia was excited too, she was looking forward to meeting her new sister. She heard Emilie crying out again, it sounded as though she was in a lot of pain. She wondered again how her dad was holding up, if he was coping with seeing Emilie suffering. Sophia hoped that Emilie's pain would be over soon, she hoped her dad was all right too.

Jeff rubbed his hand over Emilie's back, her contractions were almost constant, she had very little time between each one to rest. She was still in a lot of pain even though she'd been using the gas and air to help her through the contractions. Emilie rarely swore in life, yet he had heard her swear quite a few times since she'd started going through transition. Jeff whispered words of encouragement to Emilie, he hoped he was helping her. A few of Emilie's swear words had been directed at him, she'd also told him he wasn't getting near her ever again. He knew she didn't mean what she said, he doubted she would remember saying it once their baby was born into the world. Tanya was by the side of the pool and she was watching Emilie as she worked through each contraction. 'Is this normal? I don't remember transition being anything like this when I saw my first two children born.'

'Transition is different for every woman, some do experience almost constant contractions.'

'Does that mean Emilie will be through it quicker?'

'Not necessarily, that too will depend on Emilie's body, it will be over when her body is ready for it to be over. Everything is going to plan though, Emilie's labour is progressing nicely, her waters have broken and she will be ready to start pushing soon.'

'That's good to know.' Jeff gently bathed Emilie's head with a flannel, he hoped that the worst bit would be over soon. He'd seen Emilie cry as she was in so much pain, he had cried with her during her transition phase, seeing her in pain was hurting him too.

Emilie let her head rest against the side of the birthing pool, it was the first time she'd felt a proper break in her contractions for a long time. She took a few deep breaths and allowed herself to relax a little bit. She felt Jeff gently rubbing her back and heard him quietly talking to her. Emilie remembered a few of the swear words she had directed at her husband, though he hadn't taken them to heart and had stayed by her side throughout the transition stage. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw Tanya sat by the side of the pool. 'Emilie, I need to examine you to see how far along you are, lean back against your husband and let him support you.'

'All right.' Emilie let Jeff support her weight as Tanya examined her, she hoped she was fully dilated and would be able to rest for a while.

'Okay, Emilie, your transition is over now, you're fully dilated. Take this time to rest, your body will let you know when the pushing stage is ready to begin.' Emilie nodded, she was relieved to have some time to rest. 'I'll give you a few moments alone, I'll just be outside, call me when Emilie feels the need to start pushing.'

'I will,' Jeff said. 'Emilie, are you all right?'

'I'm tired, but I'm all right.'

'Are you sure?'

'I'm sure, though I could do with some water.'

'I'll get it for you princess.' Emilie turned to face her husband and she took the glass from him when he held it out to her, she took a few sips of the water and she handed it back to Jeff.

Jeff put the glass down on the floor and he looked at his wife, she looked exhausted from all the effort she had put in during transition, he wished he could help her in some way. The memory of Emilie being in so much pain during transition was going to stay with him for some time. 'Jeff, have you been crying, your eyes are all red?'

'It was seeing you in pain and knowing that there was little I could do to help you through it that caused it. You were having constant contractions, it must have been agony for you. I felt useless.'

'You weren't useless, it may not have seemed like it, but having you with me helped me through it.'

'I wasn't sure, especially when you told me I wasn't getting near you ever again.'

'I didn't mean it, you know that, right?'

'I know princess. I don't remember transition being like that when Sophia and John were born. I suppose it was because Lucy had an epidural both times.'

'You weren't prepared for it because of that, it must have been distressing for you.'

'It was,' Jeff said quietly.

'It's over now, I got through it because of you being by my side. I love you Jeff.'

'Love you too sweetheart.' Jeff gently held Emilie close to him, he was glad she was through the worst part of labour, it wouldn't be long before their baby was born into the world.

Emilie had started feeling an irresistible need to push and Jeff had called Tanya back into the room. He was supporting Emilie as Tanya gave her instructions and guided her through each contraction. 'It's all right princess, I've got you, you're doing brilliantly my love.' Jeff kissed Emilie on the head and moved her damp hair away from her face. He felt her grip his hand and her body shaking with the effort of pushing their baby out into the world. 'Emilie,' Tanya said. 'Your baby's head is on its way out, you will feel a little stinging or a burning sensation. I want you to breathe slowly and gently, don't push too hard, we want her head to come out nice and slowly.'

'It's okay princess, you can do this,' Jeff whispered to Emilie, he was trying his best to keep her calm and relaxed. 'Listen to Tanya and let your body do what it knows how to.'

'Emilie, your baby's head has been born, you must keep your body in the water until the rest of your baby is born, we don't want her breathing in the air too soon.' Jeff heard Emilie speak to Tanya, though he wasn't sure what she said, he was watching intently as his daughter slipped from Emilie's body and rested at the bottom of the pool.

A few moments passed and Jeff felt Tanya's hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her, he was still in awe at seeing his daughter being born. 'You can pick up your daughter now.'

'Can I?'

'It's time.' Jeff reached into the water and carefully picked up the baby, he wanted to make sure she was safe in his arms. 'Rest the baby against Emilie's chest.'

'Emilie, here you go, our little girl.' Jeff watched as Emilie cradled their daughter against her chest, he saw the tears that were making tracks down her cheeks.

'Hello gorgeous, I'm your mama, that's your dad, we're both very happy to see you.'

'Your mama's right, we are very happy to see you. Well done princess, I knew you could do it.' Jeff kissed Emilie and their baby on the head, he listened to his new daughter making little crying noises, he was amazed she was here at last. He watched Emilie as she held their daughter in her arms, he was starting to feel emotional as he watched his wife cradle their new daughter. Jeff felt tears running down his face, he was happy to see his little girl after so long of waiting for her. 'Jeff, are you all right?'

'Yeah princess, I am, I love you both very much.'

'We love you too.' Jeff carefully covered the baby with the warmed towel that Tanya handed him, he wanted her to be warm and comfortable. 'Jeff, hold our daughter, she will be safe in her daddy's arms as Tanya helps me with delivering the placenta.'

'Okay princess.' Jeff carefully got out of the pool and he took his new daughter in his arms when Emilie handed her to him.

After Emilie had been delivered of the placenta and Tanya had confirmed that it was complete, Jeff helped Emilie out of the pool and dried her off with a warmed towel, he helped her into a dressing gown. Jeff and Emilie watched Tanya weigh their baby and take her measurements. 'Eight pounds, I'll note down her measurements in her book, along with the time that she was born. Are you feeling all right Emilie?'

'I'm feeling fine, other than being tired.'

'Good, I am happy that both you and baby are healthy, once we have completed all your paperwork then you can go home. I have put all the information you need about looking after yourself and your new baby in this pack, take it with you when you go.'

'We will, thank you.'

'You're welcome, take all the time you need to get yourselves ready.' Emilie watched Tanya leave the room, she was holding her new daughter in her arms.

'Are you all right princess?'

'I am, now that we have our daughter with us.'

'She is beautiful, just like her mother, I knew she would be.' Emilie kissed her daughter and the head and she held her close.

'Eva Rose Collier, I think it suits her.'

'I think so too princess.'

'Jeff, we should take our little girl to see her sister, Sophia will want to see her.'

'I know she will, come on princess.' Emilie let Jeff help her up off the bed, she was looking forward to showing the new baby to Sophia.

Sophia stood up when she saw her dad and Emilie come out of the room, she saw that Emilie was holding her sister. 'Emilie, are you all right, is my baby sister okay?'

'I'm fine and so is your little sister. Do you want to hold her?'

'Can I?'

'Of course you can.' Sophia held her arms out and she carefully held her baby sister when Emilie handed her to her.

'She's lovely, did you and dad go with the name you chose?'

'We did.'

'I'm glad, it is a beautiful name.'

'Thank you.'

'Is dad okay? I heard how much pain you were in from out here, it must have been hard for dad to see you in so much pain.'

'I think it was, but I'm glad he was there with me.' Sophia turned to her dad, she saw that he had been crying during the time he'd been with Emilie.

'Dad, I am proud of you.'

'Thanks princess.'

'I mean it.' Sophia saw her dad smile, she knew she had said the right thing to him.

Jeff watched Sophia and Emilie together, he had gone into the room with the pool to pick up his and Emilie's belongings. He saw how Sophia was already falling in love with her little sister, it was all in how she held her and kissed her on the head. It pleased him to see how much his daughter cared for her little sister. Jeff had had a few messages of congratulations from people, John had promised to come and visit at weekend, he was happy his son was coming to visit. He couldn't wait to introduce John to his little sister. He picked up the bags and checked he had everything that Emilie had brought with her. Jeff was happy, his new daughter had arrived safely and Emilie had come through the birth and could go home. He was looking forward to taking his family home and introducing the new little one to all of their friends.

Emilie held her daughter close, she knew that Sophia loved her sister already, she'd heard from Jeff that John was coming to visit, she was sure he would love his sister too. She watched her husband as he walked towards her, he looked tired. She knew that seeing her in pain during the labour had been hard for Jeff, she'd seen the tears that had ran down his face. Some of those tears had been from joy when their daughter was finally born into the world. 'Jeff, are we ready to go?'

'We are, all our friends have made the house ready for us.'

'That's nice of them.'

'They're going to come and see us tomorrow.'

'I'm looking forward to seeing them.'

'I am looking forward to it too princess.' Emilie looked at her husband, their new daughter and Sophia, she loved them all and she was grateful to have them in her life.

'Jeff, take us home.'

'Your wish is my command princess.' She smiled at her husband and she felt his arm move around her shoulder, she couldn't wait to be at home and to spend time with her little family.


End file.
